


【德哈】山脉

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *一切属于罗林太太，只有OOC属于我。*无剧情无逻辑全是OOC*一章完





	【德哈】山脉

哈利拎着箱子踏入火车特等车厢，找到自己的包间。罗恩和赫敏跟着他，踏入了隔壁的房间。

罗恩进入包间一会，又一脸兴奋地跑到隔壁。

“喔哥们，这太棒了，里面还有淋浴间！你确定你帮我们付这次的旅费合适吗？”

“没什么。”哈利耸耸肩，“毕竟你们得听我一路的抱怨。”

他放下行李箱，伸头看看房间里的大窗户，外面是人来人往忙碌的月台。

“放心吧哈利，下车之前，我们的身心都属于你……嗯，至少我的是完全属于你的。”罗恩夸张地做了个捧心的动作，一个转身走出了房门。

 

这是一个漫长的旅途，火车从城市中心出发，离开城市，经过广阔的平原，路过连绵山脉，进入白皑皑的雪山转一个圈，再从另一条铁路返回市中心，回到原来的世界里。

长达五天的路程，火车上有吃有喝，有娱乐有表演。有人在这休息放松，有人在这消磨人生，还有人在这治疗情伤——例如哈利。

在因失恋而在家消沉的第三天，邮箱里多了一张豪华火车旅行的广告。哈利了无生趣地来回看了两遍，突发奇想拿起电话交了三人份的钱。

与其在家抱着手机不间断地刷那个人主页上的秀恩爱照片，不如去一个断网的地方，斩断念想。

 

哈利把魔杖和手机丢进行李箱里锁上，打算当一个普通而无聊的旅者。

只是他还没放好行李箱，就听见罗恩在房间外突然大喊一声。

“怎么了？”哈利打开门探身出房外，见到赫敏也从隔壁屋伸头出来看发生什么事。

罗恩站在过道里，不可置信地指着站在自己面前的女生。

“你怎么在这？”

他指着潘西。

“你们怎么在这？”潘西也一脸惊吓。

“什么？”赫敏瞪大双眼，“我们来旅游呀。”

“什么？”潘西张大嘴巴，“我们也来旅游呀。”

“我们？”哈利捕捉到一个词。

“潘西，你站着这里干什么？”

潘西和哈利他们三个人不约而同地看向自己身后，两个男人站在远处，刚刚说话的是布雷斯。

哈利看着另一个人的满头金发，瞬间满心崩溃，只想下车。

 

一声嘹亮的笛鸣，火车在轰隆隆的声音里缓缓启动。

六个人站在特等车厢过道上，大眼瞪小眼。

“你们要是不打算说话，我就回去了。”罗恩抱着手打了个呵欠，“一大早起床出门，我现在可困死了。”

潘西也摆摆手，“冤家路窄，有空一起吃饭。”说完也转身向自己房间走去。

有人带头散会，剩下的人也都不再尴尬地站着，纷纷各自离开。

 

 

火车穿过市区，缓缓开出城市。房子开始稀疏，偶尔出现一两块深金色的农田，交错在绿色的草坪间醒目而耀眼。天空有些发暗，是掺了深灰的蓝色。云朵也是暗沉沉的颜色，低低地压在树顶上让人喘不过气。

哈利在看一部电影，一部爱情电影。电影讲述一个关于隐秘的爱与求而不得的故事，哈利郁闷地关掉开始播放答谢字幕的视频，脑袋靠在窗户玻璃上出神。

暗恋就像一汪湖水，那个人站在安逸的湖边，却永远不知道平静的水面下的暗涛汹涌。那个人可能丢下一颗石子，可能飘下两片树叶，反正总会留下点什么，通常是不重要的东西，然后转身就走。却永远不知道那颗石子，那两片树叶，沉没至湖底，遗留在湖心，被一层层的水纹爱护起来，成为湖里最珍贵的宝物。

他有什么呢？哈利想，一只皱巴巴的纸鹤，永远躺在行李箱的最底层。伦敦的天气总有些潮湿，纸鹤开始发黄，上面讽刺他的画倒是因为魔法的原因，永久保持如新。

他也不知道留着纸鹤干什么，只是后来他从床底重新捡起被他揉成一团的纸鹤，展开，铺平，沿着折痕一道一道重新折起，看着纸张变成一只纸鹤，绕着他在空中飞翔。

没一会他又感到泄气，一股脑将纸鹤抓住塞进行李箱深处，不肯再看。

 

罗恩和赫敏敲敲门，听到答复声后拉开门进房。哈利从被窝里爬起来，眼神迷蒙地看着两位好友。

“去其他车厢转转？”

哈利抓抓头发，有些犯懒。

“下床吧，总得去买点酒。”赫敏抓起他的衣服丢给他。

哈利又走神了一下，最终点头。

火车上有四节娱乐车厢，除了一节餐车之外，剩下三节都是喝酒看表演的地方。哈利跟着罗恩和赫敏走过餐车，进入酒吧车厢。车厢中间有一个吧台，吧台对面是一个小舞台，上面有一位女歌者在唱歌。剩下的位置都是卡座，点了酒可以回房间里，也可以坐在这享用。

赫敏走在前面，刚路过两个卡座就突然停下脚步。

“嗨！”布雷斯坐在卡座里和她打招呼，理所当然，另外两个人也在。

“真的是冤家路窄。”罗恩停在女友身后，偷偷翻了个白眼。

“你们也来喝酒？要不一起？”潘西也朝他们招手。

赫敏和罗恩下意识看看坐在潘西对面，至今还未说过话的德拉科，又回头看看哈利。

哈利咽了咽喉咙，余光扫过那头金发，微微点头。

“我们换个大点的桌子吧。”潘西端着酒站起来，领着大家走到车厢末端的小长桌，自己挑了个座位坐下。

服务员来帮他们换桌，哈利要了杯金汤力。他坐在窗边，扭头就能看到午后的景色。火车逐渐进入平原，房屋和农田渐渐消失，只剩下一望无际的草原一直蔓延到天边。此时红色的太阳坠在地平线上，阳光微弱地投射进车厢，遗留在白色的桌布上。

哈利眼皮颤动，又转头看向另一侧。这边坐着德拉科，修长的手指握着玻璃杯壁，晶莹剔透的冰块从指缝中反射着零碎阳光。他一言不发，认真地听着赫敏和布雷斯探讨关于魔法部的工作。哈利视线停留在他的颈后，短发发梢扎在衬衫衣领缝隙里，投下暧昧的阴影。哈利很想伸手去摸一下，但理智一直拉着他，不要乱动手，不要乱动心。

似乎是感受到目光，德拉科回头看看哈利。哈利若无其事地挪开眼睛，就像过去无数次一般。他又看向窗外，阳光直直地照射进来有些许刺眼，但也似乎还好，停留在只需要微微眯眼的微妙程度。

他感受到身旁的人正在靠近他，哈利一瞬间屏住呼吸，僵直了身体。德拉科挨近他，错过他，手臂从哈利眼前伸出，脑袋探到他的鼻尖前面。两人间距离只剩一厘米，他甚至能感受到对方肌肤上的温热源源不断地传出，涌入他的毛孔，钻入他的细胞。

德拉科握住绳索，拉下窗帘。窗帘是白纱上绣着蕾丝，遮不住全部阳光，但至少能阻挡刺眼的光线。

德拉科坐直回到自己的位置上，哈利悄悄松了一口气。他压抑自己颤抖的呼吸，调整心跳的频率。即使再多的石子丢入湖水，波浪终会静止，水面一切如初，不露痕迹。

“你找到工作了吗？”德拉科瞧了一眼哈利，视线下垂盯着他手中的酒杯。

哈利背部一紧，视线一同落在自己酒杯中。青柠浮在冰块上，晃晃荡荡起起伏伏。

“还在傲罗培训营，最近刚好放假。”他余光扫了一眼德拉科，又迅速归位。“听说你要结婚了？”

哈利斟酌着自己的语气，小心翼翼地补上一句：“恭喜。”

“说什么啊？”德拉科突然笑了，“都传成什么谣言了，新认识的朋友，格林格拉斯家的小女儿，那天朋友聚会，她调了一杯酒我拍了张照发上去而已，不知道为什么大家就都来问我是不是恋爱了……到你这，我怎么都要结婚了？”

德拉科无奈一笑，抿了口酒。他还没来得及继续开口，就被潘西拉去她们的谈话里，争执金斯莱是不是特别喜欢穿麻瓜睡裤上班这件事。

哈利缩在角落里全身发麻，感觉血液就要沸腾，心跳又要加速；窗外的光亮了起来，火车就要飞腾起来——但在最后一秒，一切又归于静止，世界灰扑扑的沉淀了下来。尘埃重新布满桌面，火车驱动声音继续嘶哑刺耳。

与他有什么关系呢？即使再有一万个误会，与他也是没有关系的。他只是一汪湖水，随时会蒸发，从未存在于那个人的生命里。

哈利倏地站起来，和其他人草草打了声招呼，头也不回的离开了车厢。

 

 

列车进入山谷。

深秋的山谷是彩色的，红色的枫叶交错在金色和绿色的森林里面，隐隐约约，一层又一层的颜色叠加在一起，显得那么鲜艳动人。山脚下的山村里坐落着五颜六色的小房子，一眼望去，高高低低，温馨而安逸。

罗恩陪哈利喝了一天的啤酒，无数次欲言又止后最终还是决定让老友自己消化。赫敏中途跑去找布雷斯聊天，野心勃勃的她对于和魔法部现任同事化敌为友这件事充满了兴趣。到夜幕降临时，赫敏打了个电话让罗恩和哈利去一起吃饭。

“你去吧，帮我叫个套餐到房间里就好。”哈利坐在窗边小沙发上兴致索然。

罗恩劝说几句后，见好友依然无动于衷，于是自行离开。

 

窗外的景色已看不清，只剩火车如一条光带在寂静的黑夜中穿梭而去。哈利依旧靠在窗户玻璃上，看着玻璃上的倒影。房间里灯火通明，却又寂静无声。

他在发呆，脑子里什么都没有。过去的回忆已在脑中放过千万遍，他亦无意再想。他只想把自己关起来，紧紧的关在房间里，不让自己出去，不让自己离开。把那些脱轨的想法紧紧拽住，不让它们奔跑逃离，不让它们沸腾挣脱。

光是不想，就已让他竭尽全力。

 

敲门声突然想起，哈利回了声“进来”便没有再动。门把手转动，有人推门而进，却不是服务生。

哈利惊讶地看向门口，那个穿着休闲衬衫的金发男人站在那里，笑脸盈盈地看着他。

“你……你怎么来了？”哈利慌忙站起来，又慌乱地收拾着桌上的啤酒瓶。他找不到垃圾桶，桌上被压扁的废易拉罐们怎么收都收不干净，拿起这个放下那个，拿起那个又必须放下这个。

哈利急得想哭，脑袋一片空白地越急越乱。

突然一只手抓住他的胳膊，哈利抬头，眼神茫然地看着站在自己跟前的德拉科。对方抽出魔杖一挥，桌面上瞬间焕然一新，接着又一抖魔杖，两份套餐出现放置在桌上。

“来找你吃饭，他们聊工作的事情，我没什么兴趣。”

哈利随着德拉科一起坐下，还没反应过来，对方递过来一杯热牛奶。

“你喝这么多酒，先喝点牛奶吧，暖暖胃。”

哈利看着德拉科拿着牛奶的手，呆滞了一秒后急忙接过来。热度是刚刚好的温热，杯子移到嘴边，哈利缓缓喝一口，热气随着牛奶从喉咙流至胃部，再蔓延至四肢和全身。

“谢谢。”哈利放下杯子，低头盯着杯子。

“不过是假期，多喝几杯也没什么。”德拉科朝他眨眨眼，“你要是想继续，吃完饭我们可以继续喝，上次格林格拉斯教我调得酒的确很不错，我应该可以给你来一杯。”

哈利沉默不语，着实不知道该如何回应。德拉科没有在意，一边切着自己盘中的慢烤三文鱼，一边继续说：“你喜欢喝什么口味的酒？我其实喝不了太烈的，只是经常宴会上不得不喝。”

“我……我也不太能喝，喜欢淡一点的。”

“喔？”德拉科吞了口鱼肉，“那我们口味很像，可以一起开一瓶意大利的红酒，果香比较重。”

“嗯……”哈利卷着自己盘中的意面，心里不知德拉科究竟想做什么。

德拉科似乎看穿了他的想法，他用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角，喝了一口水，说：“其实，我从未想过与你为敌。最初，我是想当你的朋友来着。”

哈利抬头，困惑地看着他。

“只是不知道为何后来事情会变成那样……大概是太年轻了吧。毕业后细细回味一番，深觉自己那时有多幼稚。其实我们这一代人，都是并肩作战的队友，何必闹那么僵。”

德拉科继续开口：“看到你也在火车上时，我很高兴，心想可以趁这几天和你缓和一下关系，即使当不了朋友，也总比每次都怒目相视要好。”

哈利愣在那里，只得僵硬地点点头。他左手急急忙忙端起牛奶灌了一大口，把自己差点就要跳出来的心脏给吞下去。

见到他同意，德拉科欣然一笑，又问道：“你有女朋友了吗？”

哈利端着牛奶，茫然摇头。

“也对，不然你不会单独出来旅游。我现在也单身，总想先发展事业。但像这种旅游的时候，就总觉得有个伴还是会更加开心点……”

“你喜欢什么样的？”哈利突然发话。

“嗯……活泼善良吧，大眼睛，嗯……其实我挺喜欢黑发的。这么多年都是满眼金发，看得眼睛疼。”德拉科抬头看看哈利，突然说：“像你这样的黑发就挺不错的，但我喜欢再长点的。”

“哦。”哈利干巴巴的应了一声，去他妈的再长点。

进入傲罗训练营之前，他剃了个平头，如今也只是长长了一点点，和“长发”二字毫无关系。

“只是我父母坚持要我娶一个纯血统家的女孩，我却不想，我觉得我更喜欢……”

“事实上。”哈利打断德拉科的话，“虽然我不恨你，但我对和你当朋友这件事真的没什么兴趣。”

德拉科顿在那里，手里的刀叉悬在半空中。他依然保持着良好教养的微笑，安静了几秒。

“没关系，我刚好吃完，正好可以离开。”他放下刀叉，举起腿上的餐巾抹嘴。

哈利盯着他盘中剩下的大半块鱼肉，沉默不语。

“我先回去了，你慢慢吃。”德拉科一挥手，自己那份的餐盘消失不见。他站起来，整理了一下衣摆。

“你应该约一下那个格里格拉斯的小姑娘。”哈利语气生硬地说，“听起来她很符合你的要求，包括你父母的。”

德拉科手里动作停顿一下，接着又继续抚平自己的衣领。

“我和她只是朋友。”

说完，他便离开了房间。

 

 

第三天的时候，列车外开始能见到连绵不断的山脉。因为接近高原，山顶上都是白雪，覆盖在山尖处被云雾缭绕。随着列车向山里驶去，雪的覆盖面越来越大，直到最后，全世界都变成白茫茫一片。

哈利宿醉到中午才起床，他揉着自己疼痛的太阳穴，去浴室洗了个澡才好一点。

其实昨晚德拉科走后他就后悔了，明明恨不得和对方彻夜长谈，但听到那些话时却忍不住要刺上一句。哈利满心沮丧，对方是来主动示好的，自己却搞砸了。

后来深夜时他甚至想去找德拉科道歉，但站在他的房门外时，哈利却又犹豫了。他在过道上徘徊了将近一个小时，最终还是选择离开。

当朋友又能怎样呢？他要的从来就不是朋友关系，当个朋友，又能怎样呢。

 

当哈利举着浴巾擦干头发，望向窗外的雪景时，罗恩敲门进来。他看了一眼哈利乌青的眼下，默不作声叹了口气。

“下午列车要做一次停留，好像是在山里的一块雪地里。停一个小时，乘客们可以下去拍照玩雪。”

哈利应了一声，他对雪倒不稀罕，毕竟每年在伦敦都能见到。但在车上闷了两天，下车玩一玩放松一下，也是不错的选择。

罗恩没让哈利继续在房间窝下去，他强迫哈利换了衣服，逼着他去餐车上吃饭。

 

哈利一人坐在餐桌旁，喝了一口咖啡看窗外连绵不断的鹅毛大雪。虽然车厢内有暖气，但靠近玻璃窗的地方依然能感受到寒冷。哈利将手掌印在玻璃上，让寒气钻入自己的手心，一直沿着手臂到达胸腔，最后进入心脏。能冻起来就好了，他想，将跳跃的心冷冻起来，将那些蠢蠢欲动封存起来。

“你的手会冷。”

哈利回头，德拉科站在他身后，他披着一件简约修身貂皮大衣，在这温暖的车厢里似乎有些过分，所以他只是披着。里面套这一件深蓝色羊绒毛衣，领口露着衬衫衣领。

他微微弯腰，伸手探向玻璃上哈利的手。哈利看着他细长的手指抚上自己的手背，摩挲过肌肤，缠住自己的手指，轻轻握住，从玻璃上拿下来，搭放在桌上，再不经意地放开。

“等下你可以尽情的玩雪，此时，就先暖着吧。”德拉科附在他的耳边低声说道，哈利转头想要看他时，他又立刻站直，毫不停留地转身踏出车厢离开。

哈利视线停留在自己的手上，指尖摩挲，感受刚刚余留下来的热度。他手掌轻颤，有些心思，封存不起来了。

 

雪山里极其寒冷，哈利穿着羽绒衣，给自己念了个保暖咒，依然还觉得有些寒风刺骨。但再低的温度，也阻挡不了大家下来玩耍的心情。一群人不一会就打起了雪仗，赫敏和潘西两个女生称霸全场，把罗恩和布雷斯打地四处乱窜。

哈利率先逃到远处笑得前俯后仰，一下子没站稳就要向后倒去。

“小心！”

哈利摔进一个温暖的怀抱里，他仰头，是德拉科。哈利下意识要挣扎出来，松软的积雪承载不住两个男人的重量，最终两人越陷越深。

“别动！”德拉科将怀里的哈利用力压住，将他紧紧箍在自己的怀里。哈利脸贴在貂皮大衣的绒毛上，浮在毛上的雪渣子压在他脸上让他打了一个冷颤。但他不想动，这是有生以来他待过得最温暖的地方，他不想动。

“不如我们先回去？”

德拉科低头在他耳边说道，寒风呼啸，他几乎是贴着哈利的耳朵说话，冰冷的唇印在他冰冷的耳垂上，随着唇部张张合合，传来炙热的气息。

哈利颤抖着点点头，他不敢说话，生怕自己会说出什么不该说的。那些隐秘的，小心翼翼的被他一直深藏于心底的思绪几乎要溢满出来，从他的喉咙里噗通噗通地扑出来。

随即德拉科放开了他，哈利偷偷松了一口气。只见德拉科向前小心地走了两步，穿着高帮皮靴的腿陷在雪里。他找准了路，回头向哈利伸出自己的手。

“牵住我的手。”

哈利仰起头，看向前方的男人。雪花模糊了他的面容，但哈利依旧能清晰地看见他脸上的每一个神情。那些是他时时刻刻珍藏在心里的画面，此刻即使雪再大，他也依然能看清德拉科的笑容。

他缓缓抬起手，德拉科一把抓住他的手掌，紧紧的握在手心里。两人都带着手套，但哈利依旧能感受到对方手掌的力度。

德拉科拉着他，回头一步一步向车厢走去。

 

“呼……就算是霍格沃茨，也从没见过这么大的雪。”德拉科在车厢门口抖掉自己身上的雪，再回头帮哈利拍掉他衣服上的雪花。白色的雪花抖了一地，倏地便消失在地毯里。哈利关上车厢门，寒风被阻挡在外面，室内就立刻温暖起来。

两人一边走，一边取掉手套，拉开自己的外套拉链。

哈利跟着德拉科一路走，他的房间在前面，不一会就到了，哈利踌躇不定地停下脚步。

“我……”

德拉科回头看他，发现哈利的房间就在眼前。德拉科微微一笑，突然牵住他的手。

“你昨晚……”他靠近哈利，侧头附在他耳边，“一直在我的房门外吧？”

哈利头皮一紧，这个人知道了，什么都知道了。他突然挣脱了德拉科的手掌，后退两步就想逃走。却没想到德拉科紧跟着他，一把将哈利拥入自己的怀中。

“昨天，我的话没说完。”他低下额头，抵在哈利的耳侧。“我和我父母说，我喜欢的是黑发的男孩。”

哈利脑袋一片空白，脑海里的思绪全部消失得无影无踪。

“就像你这样的，绿眼睛，冲动惹事，但却是世界上最勇敢的人……”德拉科稍微松开了一点拥抱，抬起一只手揉揉哈利的短发，“嗯，现在头发的确有点短，我更喜欢你在学校时的长度，每天乱糟糟的，但很可爱。”

“你呢？”德拉科注视着哈利的双眼，“你是喜欢我的吧？”

 

 

列车又开始行驶，在深山雪地里转了一个圈，现在要踏上返途了。

赫敏和潘西抓着两个男生去打德州扑克，打算谁输了晚上谁请吃饭。哈利和德拉科被他们抛下，一个彻底不会，一个精通于此，他们谁也不想要。

哈利拘谨地坐在德拉科房中的沙发上，此刻他已脱下羽绒衣，身上只剩一件休闲外套。他抓抓自己的牛仔裤，抬头看看即使是度假，依然穿地一本正经的德拉科，觉得自己是不是穿地太随意了一点。

德拉科背对着他，在自己房间的酒吧柜里翻找，最终拿出一支红酒。

“这是我自己带的，意大利的……”他走到哈利跟前，蹲下来仰视着他。“果香味比较重，酒味也不明显，我想你应该……”

他突然安静，眨眨眼看向哈利略带紧张的面容。他顺手放下酒瓶，直起身子靠近哈利，跪在哈利的双腿之间，双手伸出环绕着他的腰。

“或者……我们直接做点有趣的事情？”

哈利垂眼看向德拉科的薄唇，他的唇锋利而冷冽，能说出最气人的讽刺，却也能说出最甜蜜的情话。

不知道吻起来是什么感觉呢？

哈利手臂绕上德拉科的肩膀，脑袋缓缓低下，印上他的吻。

 

是炽热的，是湿润的，是充满了攻击性，却也是最轻柔的吻。他的舌尖被德拉科轻轻咬住，勾弄缠绕。哈利收紧双臂，紧紧拥抱着德拉科的颈脖。他头脑发麻，只知道下意识的吮吸吞咽。他的吻生疏而青涩，但一样充满热情。

德拉科轻抚他的背部，然后倏地将他拉向自己。哈利顺着他的力道滑下沙发跪在地上，再被转一个圈压在地上。

哈利睁开迷蒙的双眼，茫然地看向德拉科，对方压在他上方俯视他，嘴角微微挑起一个笑容。

“躺在地上会冷，你可以暖暖手。”他拉起哈利的右手放入自己的衣衫底下，肌肤的热度让哈利不由自主的打了一个激灵。

哈利的手沿着德拉科的肌肉向上摩挲，这是他幻想已久的身体，甚至比他想象的还要完美。他指尖划过德拉科腰侧，从下缓缓向上，弯弯曲曲画出一条线。

就像外面的山脉。

哈利从德拉克脸上挪开视线，透过金色的发梢，他看见窗外昏暗天色下的山脉。

山脉蜿蜒起伏，连绵不断。白雪覆盖在深灰色的山峰上柔化了山石的锋利。山脉变得柔软，变得神秘，远远近近，在白雪纷飞的背后隐约模糊。

哈利闭上眼，重新陷入德拉科柔软的吻中。

 

两人再从房间出来时，已是第二天的中午。其他四人坐在餐车里奸笑着看他们两人拉着手进来，潘西机灵地换了个座位，让出了两个并排的座位给他们。

“感谢梅林！”赫敏翻了个大白眼，“天知道我聊工作聊得都快吐了，放个假为什么还要聊工作！”她拉着罗恩站起来，“我们去看表演，你们自己吃饭吧，布雷斯买单。昨天他不信邪，加码包了接下来我们火车上所有的账单，最后还是输给了罗恩。”

“我忘了告诉他我可是格兰芬多的棋王，德州扑克当然也差不到哪里去。”罗恩朝哈利眨眨眼，跟着赫敏走了。

布雷斯一脸哀怨盯着德拉科，德拉科比了个手势，意思剩下的账单他来付，布雷斯瞬间阴转晴，心情愉悦的和潘西去玩了。

哈利跟着德拉科在窗边坐下，服务生过来换餐具与桌布，给两人倒好两杯柠檬水后离开。

玻璃中的水面反射出窗外的画面，哈利望向窗外，雪早已经停了，甚至地面上的积雪都开始断断续续。山脉去了远处，朦胧不清，在他视野里更多的是铺着薄薄一层积雪的草原。云层散开，湛蓝色的天空被阳光笼罩，金色的光线再次钻进车厢。枯绿色的草地在白色积雪下若隐若现，但最终都将开出繁盛的野花。

“下次我们两个去坐游轮，游加勒比海，沿途可以下来到城市里旅游。”

德拉科站起来放下窗帘，哈利看着蕾丝的阴影投射在白色桌面上，印出一片淡黄色的的花纹。

他想起那只被他压在行李箱深处的纸鹤，是时候放出来飞翔了。

“或者我们可以去湿地看飞鸟。”哈利笑着说，德拉科点点头，握住他放在桌面上的手。

窗外的山脉，终于消失不见。

 

——FIN——


End file.
